Apparatus heretofore devised to dispense granular material onto the surface of bakery products has not been particularly suitable for dispensing flaky non-granular material such as bran. Dispensers for granular material, such as sesame seeds onto the upper surface of bakery products, have not accurately dispensed controlled quantities of either granular particulate material or flaky material. Such devices have generally comprised horizontally disposed screens or discs having openings formed therein adjacent the bottom of a hopper.